


A Library Unsettled

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'It's smaller than most of the library's collection, and is made remarkable only by this fact. It is bound by standard brown leather, and the title is embossed in black. The spine doesn't appear to be cracked.The cover says 'The Humorous'. 'Sastiel and jokes in the library.





	A Library Unsettled

The library is unsettled.  
And so is the dust.  
When the bunker had been locked for seemingly the last time, the library had found itself falling into a kind of lull. A multitude of books had began to decay, gold lettering flaking from leather sleeves like paint from a wall. The carpets, once grand, were faded in a fasion that could only be accomplished by time.  
It was an old room, and the bookshelves creaked with age. Dust had settled on every surface.  
But now the dust has shifted, is shifting. Light flickers from lamps that have no right to be working after such a long period of disuse. Footsteps echo where no noise has played out for years.  
Laugher rings from a worn, dust-cleared table.  
'Cas, c'mon. Why would I lie about trenchcoats?' Sam tries, failing to keep a smile from breaching his face  
The angel across from him frowns, his nose scrunching up in concentration. Sam let's out another laugh.  
'I'm telling you, they look good!'  
Cas' only response is an even deeper nose scrunch, but Sam can tell that he is pleased.  
'Trust me or dont dude. These books aren't going to read themselves.'  
The pair turn in an almost choreographed manner to look at the stacks of leather bound tomes piled up by their table. The mountain of prepared volumes is only just within their circle of lamplight, beyond which even more books sit waiting on their shelves.  
Castiel pulls a contemplative face.  
'With the right spell work, some of them might read themselves, if that is what you truly want.' He says monotonously.  
Cas leaves a moment of silence, where Sam stares at him with disbelief, before breaking into a smile.  
Sam almost facepalms. Of course Cas was joking.  
'Sam, you really need to work on your gullibility. I was not born yesterday'  
Cas makes little air quotes with his fingers as he speaks, but Sam refrains from making fun of him. After knowing Castiel for this long, he can more easily identify his subtle expressions, and right now the angel is doing his equivalent of beaming with pride.  
Sam supposes he has every right to this moment of victory. Identifying two figures of speech in as many minutes? Must be a record.  
By the time Sam realises he is staring Cas has picked up a book, so he hastily follows suit.  
It's smaller than most of the library's collection, and is made remarkable only by this fact. It is bound by standard brown leather, and the title is embossed in black. The spine doesn't appear to be cracked.  
The cover says 'The Humorous'.  
Sam is completely prepared for the entire book to be a long winded essay on the funny bone. The library has such extensive knowledge on every topic that at this point he wouldn't be surprised to find a trilogy of anthologies on fingernails, so an arm bone encyclopedia isn't so weird.  
What he finds is actually much more surprising.  
Sam excitedly flicks though the thin pages for a moment, then looks up with a wide grin.  
'Hey Cas.'  
Castiel meets his eyes.  
'How do you chastise a large group of marine animals' he reads.  
'I...am not sure. How do y-'  
'You tell them they Shoal-dn't misbehave!' Sam interupts, waggling his eyebrows.  
Castiel's own brows knit together, before a soft smile paints it's way across his lips. His shoulders shake slightly as the corners of his eyes crease.  
Sam knows that for Cas this is a strong reaction. He's practically belly laughing, so Sam reads another one.  
'What do you say when a wild boar theives your quilts?'  
There is mirth in his voice when Cas says 'I dont know, Sam.'  
'Stop hogging the blankets!'  
Cas grins. He leans forward a little, and places his own book down on the table.  
/Third time lucky/ Sam thinks to himself, searching for the perfect pun.  
'What did the bee say when he was given honey free of charge?'  
Cas' eyes light up.  
'I don't know Sam'  
'You're pollen my leg!'  
It hits the mark.  
Cas begins to chuckle, a low and jolly sound that projects more than is possible for a normal human. For the first time, every corner of the ancient library is filled up with noise.  
The library is unsettled.  
But, as the pair return to their reading with comfortable smiles and and an easy silence flows back in, it becomes apparent that this is not a bad thing.  
Cas and Sam hunch over their books.  
They settle, and the dust settles around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that humerus and humorous are spelt differently, but I wanted to include that bit anyway.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
